He's My Dad
by WawaNisaDCFan
Summary: Richard Grayson was at Wayne Manor, doing his homework, when he got a call from Superman and the Justice League. After listening to what had happened, the boy dropped the phone and ran to the Bat Cave. When Batman awakens, he asked Batgirl to go confront Superman for some 'business' with the Big Bad Bat!
1. The Call

**Friday, October 2, 7.3pm, Justice League Med Bay**

"He's my dad!" cried a certain bird in the Justice League med bay.

_Flashback_

_Richard Grayson was at home, at his father's home. Bruce has been in the Watchtower ever since lunch for some mission. The boy was doing his English homework in the living room, while Alfred was making dinner in the kitchen. _

_The familiar noise of the phone shrilling rang through the manor. "I'll get it Alfred!" shouted the thirteen year old. He answered the phone, Alfred beside him. _

_"Hello, this is Richard Grayson speaking."_

_"Dick, I'm so sorry. It was Deathstroke." came Superman's worried voice. Richard's eyebrows furrowed. Worry took over him._

_"What happened? Where's Bruce?" the boy growled. In the Watchtower, Superman flinched. He put the phone on speaker._

_"Where. Is. Bruce?" the boy growled again. _

_"Dick," came Diana's soothing voice. It didn't help. "We're sorry."_

_"Cut to the chase. Dinah, Ollie, Barry. What's wrong with Bruce?" Richard asked, as worry and sorrow engulfed him. He knew Black Canary, Green Arrow and Flash were there. He just knew._

_"Dick, Bruce was beaten up." Dinah said truthfully._

_"And he's in the med bay in the Watchtower." Barry said._

_"And on the side note, he's lost a lot of blood." Olliver added._

_"Queen, what in the world is wrong with you?!" Dinah punched him in the shoulder. "Oww..." he whined._

_Dick gasped. He dropped the phone. "Master Dick, are you alright?" Alfred asked, worried. Dick looked at him, and said, "Bruce."And sprinted to the Batcave._

_He pulled on his Robin suit in record time, called Barbara and told her about Bruce. It seems she was equally worried. He stumbled on Batgirl. They appeared at the Watchtower._

__"HE'S MY DAD!" He cried in Dinah's arms.

* * *

**Sucky, I know. But I don't have much time. hehe.. sorry.**


	2. Eat, Robin

"Bruce..." the boy muttered. "Please, wake up..."

Batgirl walked in, holding two mugs of hot chocolate. She set the mugs down on a table in the room. She strode to the muttering boy and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Dick..." she whispered to him. He looked up at her with big, blue watery eyes. "When was the last time you ate?" She asked him. He looked down at the man on the bed. "Din moment ce am plecat Manor."(Since we left the Manor.) said the boy in Romani. Batgirl knew how to speak Romanian, it has become a normal thing in between the three.

She sighed. "Vino și mănâncă, Dick. Au trecut două zile de când am plecat de la Manor. Vino mânca." (Come and eat, Dick. It's been two days since we left the Manor. Come eat. ) said Batgirl. Robin looked at her, tears starting to fall. "Dar Bruce-" (But Bruce-) Batgirl cut him off. "Puteți mânca aici, Dick. Bruce nu ar vrea să te văd așa de slab, griji despre el. El va fenomenul de orbire la tine înainte de a te îmbrățișezi când se trezește." (You can eat here, Dick. Bruce wouldn't want to see you so skinny, worrying about him. He'll glare at you before hugging you when he wakes up.)

Robin sighed. _'She has a point.' _thought Robin. He nodded hesitantly, and slowly stood up. Batgirl ushered to him and gave him his mug of hot chocolate. "I'll go," she said. "You have to be here when he wakes up." She left the room.

Robin nodded. He slumped back in his chair beside the motionless Bruce, his rising and falling chest the only sign of showing Robin that his father was still alive.

* * *

Batgirl arrived at the cafeteria. Superman, Green Lantern and Wonder Woman were sharing a table, talking. Black Canary, Huntress, Green Arrow and Question was talking at the table. Batgirl took a lot of food, and started her short walk to the med bay. Black Canary saw her holding the food and walked over to her.

"I didn't know you eat a lot for a girl like you." she teased, a smile on her face. Batgirl smiled sadly.

"It's for Robin. He hasn't eaten since we came here. I thought he might be able to finish this." explained the young heroine.

She entered the med bay. "Here Dick. You have to eat." she said, placing the food on the table. Robin looked over his shoulder, saw the food and walked sluggishly towards it. He picked up his spoon, and played with his food.

"Don't play with your food." ordered Batgirl, as she drank her hot chocolate.

"Fine, _Mom._" he answered playfully, a smile tugging at his lips. Batgirl chuckled.

"I see you have your humour back, Pixie Boots."

"And so I have."


	3. My Little Bird

**First of all, I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed on my story, it means a lot to me! I really appreciate it. So, as a gift, here's chapter three! Enjoy!**

* * *

Robin ate hungrilly. Batgirl watched him amusingly. "Slow down, or you'll choke." she teased. "Har, har." Robin said sarcastically.

They fell into a comfortable silence, when they heard a groan at the other end of the room. Robin and Batgirl looked at each other, wide-eyed. The same thought crossed their minds.

_Bruce._

They rushed towards the man on the bed. His eyebrows were furrowed, eyes tightly shut. "Dick.." whispered the man. Robin dropped into the chair beside the bed. He took the man's hand in his small ones. Batgirl was on the other side of the bed, looking at the man. "Tata?"(Dad?) the boy called.

Bruce's eyes immediately opened when Dick called out to him. "Ești bine?"(Are you okay?) asked the little bird. Bruce smiled, and nodded. "Da, pasărea mea mica. Sunt bine. Dar de ce ești atât de subțire? Ai mâncat?"(Yes, my little bird. I'm fine. But why are you so thin? Have you eaten?) Bruce questioned.

Batgirl chuckled." Ți-am spus. Bruce-ar tam-tam peste tine înainte să te îmbrățișări."(I told you. Bruce would fuss over you before he hugs you.) she stated. Robin shrugged. "Whatever." Batgirl and Bruce smirked. "The English finally kicked in. I was getting dizzy." Batgirl said, faking a headache. Robin glared. "You perfectly understand what I was saying." the boy said.

Batgirl shrugged it off. She smiled. "At least you still eat." she said. Bruce looked at Batgirl, concern in his features. "When did he last eat?" he asked. He looked over to his adoptive son worriedly.

"Since we left the Manor, which is two days ago." Batgirl answered.

Bruce glared at his son. "Du-te mănâncă, pasărea mea mica." (Go eat, my little bird.)

Robin nodded, and stood up. He smirked at his father. "Mă bucur că ești utilizați în continuare punctul de vedere al alint, Bruce." (Glad you're still using terms of endearment, Bruce.) he teased.

Bruce narrowed his eyes. "Eu sunt tatăl tău, du-te acum mananca. " (I'm your father, now go eat.) ordered the man.

"Okay, dad." Robin said, and resumed his feast.


	4. Batgirl Does Batman Business

As Robin ate, Bruce- now Batman, questioned Batgirl further on his son's condition when he was unconcious.

"Well, he sulked a lot, didn't eat- but you knew that, didn't talk to people, heck, he didn't even laugh when Dinah puched Ollie when they were visiting! It's _that _important to him for you to be safe." explained Batgirl to her mentor.

Batman looked at his son. Batgirl could see the love between the hero and the sidekick. Actually, Batgirl wasn't afraid if she got beaten up if she called the original three of the Team 'sidekicks'. Honestly, what's wrong with being called a sidekick?

"Barbara," Batman said, snapping the young heroine from her trail of thought. "Tell Clark that I want to see him after I send Dick home." She nodded, but said, "Don't come back here after you put Dick in bed, he wouldn't want you to leave. I'll tell Blue Boy to come to the Batcave." she said, and Batman nodded in agreement.

* * *

Batgirl walked down the halls of the Watchtower, looking for Superman. She had a serious face on, and of course Black Canary, as one of her many friends, would get curious.

"Hey, Batgirl. What's with all the 'Batman-demenour'?" the blonde fighter asked. Batgirl looked at her friend questioningly.

"Well, Bats wants me to find the Boy Scout, so I have to act like him to frighten the Blue Boy." she finished with an evil smirk. Dinah looked at her horrified. "You're cold, BG." she said. The Bat just shrugged.

Soon enough, she found Superman in the monitor womb, talking to Kara, a.k.a. Supergirl, his cousin, also Superboy's cousin, and her friend. It's wierd, actually. Batman is friends with Superman, Batgirl is friends with Supergirl and Robin is friends with Superboy. One coincidence after another.

Batgirl approached them, acting her very best like her mentor. "Kent. Bats wants to see you." she said. Kara looked at her, bent down and whispered, "Is this an act?" she asked her friend. Batgirl looked at her, and smirked. She turned to Superman, and said, with a deadly tone, "He wants to see you at the _Bat Cave._" she ended with a mischievous smirk.

Sure enough, Batgirl's efforts were succesful. Superman gulped, and a few beads of sweat had formed on his forehead. "What for?" he asked, confidently. Batgirl's smirk grew even wider. "Oh, just some... _business._" she ended.

_'Now I know why Bruce likes to mess with people's head. Especially Barry, Ollie and Clark. Trolling mode in acion, I gotta tell Dick. This is gonna be fun.' _thought the young Bat.

The Kryptonian was officially scared.


	5. Boy Scout Goes To The Scary BatCave

If Superman was scared before, he was never as scared as this.

Batgirl had just told him to go to the BatCave for some _'private business' _with her mentor, the cold, scary, terrifying Batman. And as far as he knew, no one, _no one_, leaves the BatCave uninjured, except the Bat Family. That fact made him even _more _scared, if it was possible. _'I just have to face it, weather I like __it or not.' _thought the Man Of Steel.

As he entered the room where Bruce was treated, and saw Robin eating, Batgirl was sharpening her Batarang, but no Caped Crusader in sight.

The man in blue gulped.

"Hey, Boy Scout. Looking for Big Bad Bat?" Batgirl said, smirking a little, not looking up from her work. Superman cleared his throat. "Um, no. I was-" "Oh, please! You were looking for him so that you won't have to see him in the BatCave!" Robin cut the man off, smirking.

"Fine, you got me." confessed the Kryptonian. "I was searching for Batman."

The two Bat kids looked at each other and smirked. "He's right behind you." they said in unison.

Superman gulped once more, and turned around, slowly, bracing himself for the darkest Batglare.

"You're going to the BatCave Clark. No excuses." the vigilante said, not using his 'Ultimate Batglare', but just the normal one. Superman breathed a silent sigh of relief.

He was still safe, for now.

* * *

"Bruce, why do you want to see Supes in the Cave? What did he do? I mean, if he _did _do something wrong, I'd like to see the beating." Dick asked, finishing with a smirk.

Bruce returned the smirk in kind, as he sat on the edge of his bed. "I just want to see him patrol big ol' Gotham for once."

"And that," issued a very familiar female voice, "would be _very _interesting." She said, as she entered the room.

"You want to see Clark get beaten up?" asked the man. "Yup." said the children in unison. "There's nothing like seeing the Boy Scout fail. That would surely bring my hopes up." Dick finished, as his eyelids started to feel heavy.

He fell asleep in his bed, with the fleeting image of Superman and Batman patrolling in Gotham, and the villains, most probably Joker and Two-Face, tease Batman about _'training' _Superman.

"Um.. Bruce?" Barbara said, catching the man's attention. "Don't you have an appointment with Blue Boy in the basement?" she said, smirking.

Bruce returned the smirk, a mischievous glint in his black eyes.

"Yes, I believe I do." he said, faking a British accent, and trying to sound his best like Alfred.

* * *

Superman waited impatiently in the BatCave. The cave itself scared him, what about the creator?

The elevator from upstairs slid down, and came to a halt. Out came, the Devil himself.

Bruce.

He didn't acknowledge Superman, didn't even look at him. He just went to his suit, walked towards the changing room and changed.

The Batman walked out, and sat in his chair in front of the huge computer.

"Bane escaped. Batgirl! Monitor the Batwave. If anything happens, you know what to do." The Caped Crusader said suddenly, surprising the daylights out of Superman.

"Yeah, yeah. I know. Just go patrol already!" issued a female voice behind Superman. Superman jumped, terrified.

Yup, if Superman was scared before, he was never as scared as this.

* * *

**To Nightwing EpIcNeSs, thanks for the tips! I appreciate it, and used it. I hope this satisfies you. Now, you really need to update your story 'Secrets'!**


	6. To The Batmobile!

Batgirl and Batman smirked at his horror.

"Alright, Clark," Batman said, walking past him. "Get in." Superman raised an eyebrow in confusion.

"In?" he asked. Just then he heard small, light footsteps, thanks to his super-hearing.

"Come on, Bruce! Say it!" the three of them heard a boy said. Batman sighed, as Batgirl closed her mouth in attempt to not laugh.

"I can't believe I'm saying this but.." muttered Batman.

"To The Batmobile!" he said, a little annoyed and hesitating.

"YES! BRUCE SAID IT! I GOTTA SHOW THIS TO ALFRED!" Dick screamed in joy, coming out of his hiding spot, jumping happily. Batgirl had already laughed, clutching her stomach while Superman just snickered.

"Curse those big, blue eyes.. illegal, let me tell you... like looking into the sky... only thing that defeats me..." muttered Batman, as he strode to the Batmobile.

"Coming?" the Bat said, calling over to Superman.

"Y-Yeah..." answered Superman.

When they were inside, Superman looked at Batman questioningly. "To the Batmobile?" he asked.

The Caped Crusader turned to him, and glared his 'Ultimate Batglare'. Superman felt a shiver run up his spine.

"Don't even think about it Clark, I'll have J'onn erase your memory later." growled the vigilante.

Superman looked at him, terrified, horrified, traumatised, you name it. He was feeling all those feelings.

"W-Why do you want to erase my memory?" asked Superman innocently, stammering.

"So that you won't remember any of this. Besides, we both know what a big mouth you have." grumbled Batman.

Superman thought it over. "You have a point."

Batman smirked. "I always do." he said amusingly. "Now, Bane. Let's get to work."

* * *

At the BatCave, Batgirl and Dick were still laughing out loud, until they woke Alfred.

The butler walked down the stairs groggily.

"My dear, Miss Barbara, Master Dick, what is all the racket? Have you got gassed by Joker?" asked the butler, clearly annoyed.

Dick ran to the man, and showed him the video of his adoptive father saying, 'To The Batmobile!'

Alfred was chortling when the video ended. He watched Batman patrolling with Superman, chuckling, with the two Bat Kids.

_'This could be good blackmail.' _thought the three, still laughing.


	7. Patrol

The three were still laughing when the familiar noise of the doorbell echoed through Wayne Manor. Alfred bustled towards the steps to greet the visitor.

Upstairs, Alfred was already at the door. "Why, hello Miss Kyle. How may I help you?" the butler asked. "Oh, it's nothing. I just wanted to see Bruce. Is he here?" asked the dark-haired woman. Alfred's face fell.

"Master Bruce has left with Master Clark just now. You must have missed him, Miss Kyle." said the butler. The woman just nodded.

"Err… okay. Just tell him I stopped by. Where's Kitten?" asked Selina, as she looked for the boy behind Alfred. "He's doing homework with Miss Barbara." He said. "Oh," was her reply, and left with a goodbye to Alfred.

"Who was that?" asked a female voice from the top of the stairs. Alfred turned around to look questioningly at the red-head. "That was Miss Kyle, asking for Master Bruce." Explained the English man. The girl just nodded, and ran to the study, where her friend was still laughing at Batman through their communicator in the Batmobile.

When she reached the Batcomputer, she heard Batman grumble. "I swear, Robin, Batgirl, when I get my hands on you-"

"Not until you catch us first!" they two said together.

"Really, Bruce? You would hurt your own son?" came Superman's voice in the background. "Don't say a word, Kent, or else I'll leave you to handle Bane on your own." Batman growled, and the two assumed he was using his 'Ultimate Batglare' on the Kryptonian.

Superman nodded vigorously, and looked in front. _'Why does it have to be me to patrol in Gotham with the Bats?' _thought the hero. _'Why can't it be Barry or Oliver? Both who has already coped with Gotham?' _

Batman looked at the man beside him, and smirked. _'He must be asking why he had to do patrol, and not Barry or Ollie, who already know how Gotham's like. It's good to bring some newbies! I have to do this more often!'_ thought the Dark Knight. He is really enjoying himself. 

The Batmobile came to a halt in front of an old warehouse. "This is where Bane was last reported to be." Robin said over the com-link. "And he was trading weapons when he was there. Oh, and offering protection to some mob bosses." Batgirl explained.

Batman nodded, thanked the two and went out of the Batmobile. He turned to the waiting, confused blue-and-red-clad hero. "Stick with me. This is a _stealth _mission. Got it?" he growled. Superman gulped, but nodded. He wasn't good at stealth missions, so he better be careful.

Besides, who knows? Maybe he could get a few bruises by the end of the day.

Terrific. Absolutely brilliant.

It's gonna be a _very _long night.

'_Alright, plan in action! I'll disappear, and let Clark handle Bane alone. This is going to be interesting….' _Batman thought.

Trolling mode is on!


	8. Bane

The man in the cowl walked silently into the warehouse, with a man in blue following closely behind. When they entered, the Caped Crusader shot his grappling hook to the rafters in the building, the man in blue flying behind him, leaving a silent _woosh._

_Boom. Boom. Boom. _Bane's footsteps echoed loudly.

The Dark Knight glared, the Man Of Steel hoping he'd get through this.

"Funny. Batman and the Batbrats isn't here yet. I finally have time to myself!" Bane said in delight, as he entered the room.

"Now." whispered Batman.

"Boss!It's Superman!" screamed one of Bane's henchmen.

Superman flew off, but Batman disappeared, going to the gargoyles in the room, watching the scene below.

Bane looked at Superman, anger in his eyes.

"This city has too many freaks, Superman! Did Big Bad Bat send you?" Bane shouted in fury.

When Superman realised what Bane was saying, he looked around.

_'Oh no! Where's Bruce?' _the Kryptonian thought in worry, not for his friend, but for himself. He even tried to _listen_ to Batman's heartbeats, breathing or even _glares._ Unfortunately, no such luck. He couldn't hear _anything._ He was panicking now.

_'Did the guy do the ninja thing again? Shoot!' _thought the panicking hero.

"Y-Yeah... Batman and I are here to stop you." said Superman, stuttering a little, answering Bane's question.

"Well, I don't want to be stopped! Now get out of my sight!" Bane shouted in anger, the venom already flowing through his body.

Superman gulped.

Bane lunged for Superman.

_'Oh, this is TOO much fun.' _thought the Dark Knight, as he watched from above, laughing silently.


	9. Unknown To Everyone

Unknown to the Dark Knight, someone was watching him. Someone with a smile on his face.

* * *

Superman punched, dodged, kicked, used his laser eyes and super strength to beat down the monster in front of him. Bane had so far injured his leg, arm and fists.

He thought it was a scheme of Batman's to see him flail around, trying to beat the villain.

Unknown to the Man of Steel, it _was _Batman's scheme, but only one part went wrong.

No other villain was supposed to be there.

* * *

Batman had been watching his comrade so intently, he didn't feel the stare of the insane criminal. Also unknown to him, Barbara and Dick saw what was going on, and their worried. For their mentor.

* * *

At the Batcave, the two Batkids, and Alfred, had seen Joker, and were now trying to contact him.

Barbara had long pulled up her cowl, and Dick was in his Robin suit the moment he saw the Joker.

"Batgirl to Batman." whispered Batgirl into the com link.

"_Batman. What is it? I'm enjoying the scene." _came Batman's gruff voice. Batgirl and Robin exchanged glances. _'He doesn't know.' _thought the young heroes worriedly.

"Batman... Joker's watching you." Robin said shakily.

Batman narrowed his eyes. He didn't want the Joker to know he's there, so he spoke into the com link, quietly.

_"What time?" _Batman asked, his voice echoing through the Batcave.

"Five o' clock." said the two. Batman could finally feel the man's stare.

"_Right, I'll take care of it. Send me a full video of Superman." _he said, and he threw a Batarang at Joker.

* * *

Batman aimed a punch. He kicked, dodged, flipped and threw his Batarangs.

"Oooh... I don't think this is much fun... Where's Boy Blunder and Batbrat?" asked Joker in his scratchy voice.

"Coming." said Batman, as he continued to dodge Joker's knife.

The sudden sound of glass breaking shrilled through the warehouse. Batman, Joker, Bane and Superman looked up to the roof as two small figures, both with a cape, crashed through the roof and landed gracefully on their feet.

Batman took this opportunity to tackle Joker.

Robin helped Batman handcuff Joker, as Batgirl took Bane down, to the shock of a Kryptonian.

When they were finished, a hand came out of the wall, grabbing Robin's arm with a death grip.

"BATMAN!"

"ROBIN!"

Unknown to everyone, Robin was in for some serious pain, and the Bats were in for long sleepless nights.


	10. Author's Note Help?

**Hey, guys. Sorry for the long wait, but I ****_really _****need some ideas. You have to think up of a villain, like Two-Face or whomever, that has the power to go through walls. **

**So please, please, ****_please _****review, and gimme some ideas. I'll be doing the same thing to some of my other stories too. **

**Thanks!**

**-WawaNisaDCFan**


	11. Mini Bat Revealed

**I'm back again, guys! Your reviews were wonderful and gave me so much to think about. I currently have writer's block, so I need the reviews and ideas!**

* * *

Robin went through the wall, and found himself facing a man. The man threw a pellet. Gas filled the room. The next thing he knew, he was unconscious.

* * *

'Where_ am I?' _thought the hero as he cracked open his eyes. He observed his surroundings. He was on the floor, his leg tied up to a pole.

He was in some sort of room, a very dark room. _'And I thought I was used to the darkness.' _joked the hero silently.

"Ah, seems that you are awake." said a deep voice. Robin's head snapped to the source, and saw a tall man. He was wearing black, but his mask was half orange and half black. At the orange side, white lenses could be seen. On the black side, though, was nothing.

"Who are you? And what do you want?" Robin demanded. The man just chuckled.

"I am Slade. But what do I want?" said the man-Slade- and he just laughed. "I want _you _to be my apprentice, Robin."

Robin's eyes widened, but he quickly glared at the man, narrowing his eyes. "Never," he said. "Never in a thousand years, never."

"Daddy?" said a boy and girl's voice. Slade whipped his head to look behind the door, and he scowled silently. Robin looked over Slade's shoulder, and saw a young boy around the age of ten and a girl around the age of seven. The girl had white hair and the boy had black hair. **(Forgive me if I got the facts wrong, but as I read in the Wiki, Slade had a daughter and a son, both being Ravager and from what I know, he cares about them. Who knew Deathstroke had a heart?)**

Slade momentarily glared at Robin, and walked over the two children. Robin strained his ears, and using his skills in training and stealth missions, he listened. The words were faint, but by the movement of the children's lips confirmed what they said.

"Bad dreams?" said Slade softly. The girl nodded. "I was sleeping and then Rose fell off the bed and- well- I woke up." said the boy. Robin saw Salde nod, and say, "Alright, Grant, Rose. Back to bed. I'll be a bit late, so try and occupy yourself." He ushered the children out of the room.

He walked back to Robin, and said, "This will be discussed tomorrow. But in the meantime, you might want to think about my offer, Robin." The lights suddenly went out.

Robin desperately groped in the darkness. Thank goodness he still had his utility belt. "Goodnight." he heard Slade say, and footsteps echoing in the room, gradually becoming faint.

Robin reached into his utility belt, and looked for the device that wold indicate his position and send it to the Batcave. His hand went into the pocket it's supposed to be in, but found nothing. He reached for the communicator in his ear, but felt nothing. The communicator isn't there. He sucked in a breath, and held it. He looked in his belt for the extra communicator, but still found nothing. He gasped a little, realising that he was not going to get out of this easily.

* * *

Superman had crashed the wall Robin was taken through. They ran inside, but saw the silent street. Empty. Batgirl's eyes widened, and she ran to her Batcycle hidden in the alleyways. Batman had followed her lead and ran to the Batmobile, parked next to Batgirl's cycle. Robin's bike was there.

"Superman!" Batman shouted. "Bring Robin's bike, we're going to the Batcave." Superman nodded, and lifted the R-Cycle. He then flew into the sky, and headed to the Batcave, keeping sight of the Batmobile and the Batcycle.

They arrived at the Batcave, and Alfred's face greeted them. As soon as the Englishman noticed his master's worry and discomfort, his face etched with worry.

"Back so early?" he asked. Batman ignored him, and strode to the computer. Superman followed closely behind in his wake. Alfred realised that the brightly coloured costumed hero was absent. "Miss Barbara," he called to the girl. "Where is Master Dick?"

Batgirl pulled down her cowl, revealing Barbara Gordon. Her blue eyes were filled with sadness. "Dick is kidnapped, Alfred."

"Dear me," said Alfred.

Batman pulled down his cowl as he sat down in the chair in front of the computer. He tried tracking his lost bird, but found nothing. He kept on trying.

Superman had left the two Bats to themselves, muttering something about telling the League and the Team about this.

It was around three o' clock in the morning, when Alfred came down to the Batcave. "It seems that you're still up." said the butler. He saw Barbara slowly drooping off, but her head shot up only seconds after, determined to stay awake.

"Miss Barbara, I really do think you need some rest." said Alfred. Barbara shook her head, denying. "You do have school tomorrow." The red-head sighed, and retreated to the changing rooms in the cave.

Alfred smiled slightly, and turned to Bruce. "You too, Master Bruce. You have a meeting tomorrow at nine in the morning." Bruce grunted, and kept doing his work. "Cancel it." said Bruce. Alfred raised an eyebrow at the man. "Your meeting with Miss Kyle, Master Bruce, do you not remember?"

Bruce paused, and turned his chair so that he could face the butler. "Tell Selina Dick's kidnapped. She'll understand."

Alfred scowled for a moment, but nodded.

* * *

Next morning, at Mount Justice, the Team were lounging around, bored.

They were waiting for Robin to start training.

It was five in the evening, Robin should be here. Black Canary was already getting impatient.

_Recognized. Batman 02, Batgirl BTF 02._

The Team's heads shot up, waiting for Robin's name to be announced.

It didn't come.

What peaked their interest was this Batgirl. Who is she? Does she know Robin and Batman? Is she good?

They rushed into the debriefing room to find their answers and meet the mystery girl.

There, beside Batman, was a girl in a cowl. She wore a gymnast suit underneath her purple t-shirt that looked like a mini-dress. On her chest was a yellow Batsymbol. She had a cape and cowl with bat-like ears on, thigh-high combat high heeled black boots. A yellow utility belt hung on her waist. She had fiery red hair, similar to Wally's. She had a very serious yet worried expression. Batman had his usual scowl on.

Black Canary looked at Batgirl and walked over to her. Batgirl looked up, and saw Black Canary approach her. The blonde woman bwnt down whispered something in her cowl-covered ear. Batgirl looked up at her friend, and just shook her head.

"Team," said Batman, catching the Team's attention from Batgirl. "I have a mission for you." Wally, after hearing this, whooped in joy. "Don't get excited." Batman growled at the speedster. Wally gulped, and grew quiet. "You're going to look for Deathstroke, or anyone by the name of Slade. This is a report mission only."

The Team nodded, understanding. "He is somewhere in Gotham. Batgirl will be leader for this mission. She is the only one other than Robin within you that knows Gotham and it's villains. I would have gone myself, but I have League business." he said, and muttered a few famous curse words at a 'too happy' Kryptonian.

"Any questions?" Each member of the Team's hand flew up. Batman suppressed a sigh, and asked Zatanna.

"Well, no offence, but who is this?" she asked, pointing at Batgirl. Batgirl glared at her a little. "She was my partner before Robin and she's been helping you when times were crucial." The Dark Knight explained.

"What do you mean, 'helping us when times were crucial'?" asked Artemis. "She's been following you around, telling me what I'm supposed to know." the Caped Crusader revealed.

"So she's been stalking us?" accused Rocket. "I'm not stalking you, I'm following orders." the Team heard her mumble. "No, she's not stalking you. She's been your backup." The Bat said.

"Does she know Robin?" Conner asked. Batman nodded. "Yes, she does."

"For how long?" asked Kaldur. Batman said nothing. Instead, he just looked at Batgirl. The girl let out a barely noticeable sigh, and said "Robin and I were friends since we were nine. We've been best friends for five years." she explained.

"Hey, Batgirl, are you BG?" asked Wally. Batgirl's eyes gee wide behind the white lenses, and looked over at Batman. He nodded, and she smiled at him a litte bit. "Cool!" said Wally.

"Where's Robin?" asked M'gann. "Oh, this will not end well." Batgirl said. Batman hesitated, but said "Robin was kidnapped by Deathstroke." The Team gasped.

"That's why we want you to help us find Deathstroke."

* * *

**Alright, chap 11 is up! Hope you enjoy, thank you for the brilliant ideas. I hope chap 12 will be up soon, but I'll be in Johor Bharu for a concert for the first lady. (It's a state in Malaysia. I live in Malaysia.) Sooo... while then, please keep the reviews coming in, it encourages me to write more. So, 'till next time! **

**~WawaNisaDCFan.**


End file.
